


Yandere! Mikami Teru x Obedient! Reader Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, F/M, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Tumblr request, Yandere Mikami, Yandere character, gender neutral reader, headcanons, reader is obedient and loving, yandere behavior, yandere mikami teru, yandere teru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Yandere! Mikami Teru x Obedient! Reader Headcanons as requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Main Character, Mikami Teru/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Yandere! Mikami Teru x Obedient! Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can i request hcs for yan misa and mikami (separately) with a loving, obedient darling?

**_A Loving, Obedient Darling:_ **

  * This man will never worship you like he worships Kira.
  * Kira is god.
  * And you? What are you?
  * You’re nothing more than a mere mortal who happens to be connected to a god’s most trusted confidant. 
  * So you better be loving and obedient. 
  * When he first sees you, perhaps you’re a client or a relative to a client who has been wronged by society. You’re lost, adrift. You need someone to help you out.
  * Someone like him. 
  * Of course he’ll help you.
  * Of course he’ll seek retribution for you. In return, however…
  * You best pray that you don’t end up on the wrong side of Kira’s good will. 
  * That said, it will take a long time, if ever, when you find out that the curious black notebook that he’s always writing in is actually a weapon that is used to aid Kira in his attempt to bring peace to the world. 
  * It takes even longer before Teru tells you about the existence of Shinigami and the fact that he has the eyes. 
  * Don’t worry. Teru knows when you’re ready to know such things exist. Why? He has his eyes trained on you whenever he’s not busy. He just loves cataloguing things about you that he hasn’t noticed before (admittedly, that is getting more and more smaller the longer you stay with him… soon he’ll know you better than you know yourself). 



**_MISC:_ **

  * This man has a schedule. Do not interrupt him whenever he’s busy writing names in his Death Note during his alloted time every day. Do not interrupt his daily routine. He may be lenient to those he respects and you don’t want to test that do you? How can he respect you when you’re nothing more than a byproduct of such a cruel society?
  * That said, he’s more into acts of service. He would more than appreciate it if you do your fair share in your household chores, keep to your own schedule that compliments his own, and who knows… Maybe you might end up working alongside him as another Kira. 
  * As a Kira fanatic who has certain suspect individuals on his tail, it’s pretty obvious that he’ll get pretty stressed. Teru’s relationship with his psyche is always fraying at the edges, so do your best not to add to his stress. Massage his back, relieve tension in those knots. If you can, please pay more attention to his dominant hand. It takes a lot to service his one true god. 
  * If you think he doesn’t pay you enough attention, don’t worry. Teru will immediately become your avenging angel is someone so much looks at you wrong. You might be pathetic and not as important as his god, but you’re his. 



**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
